Ayo, Katakan Perasaanmu, Natsu!
by Hikasya
Summary: Natsu ingin menyatakan cintanya kepada Lisanna. Tapi, dia malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Teman-teman sekelasnya pun membantu Natsu agar Lisanna menyadari perasaan Natsu. Maka terjadilah kehebohan saat di pelajaran berlangsung. Apa yang terjadi? Baca sendiri di sini. Fic request untuk temanku, asaeka.


Disclaimer

Fairy tail © Hiro Mashima

Main character: Natsu Dragneel &

Lisanna Strauss

Ayo, Katakan Perasaanmu, Natsu!

By Hikari Syarahmia

Genre: humor/romance

Sabtu, 9 Mei 2015

.

.

.

Fic request for my friend called Saejung Vyroline Asaeka.

.

.

.

Enjoy it

.

.

.

"Lisanna, apakah kamu tahu sesuatu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang kepada teman yang berada di sampingnya. Temannya itu bernama Lisanna Strauss.

"Tahu sesuatu apa?" gadis berambut krem itu malah balik bertanya. Membuat gadis berambut pirang menepuk jidatnya.

"Kok kamu malah balik bertanya sih?" semprot gadis berambut pirang itu agak kesal dibuatnya. Suaranya agak kencang dan memecahkan kesunyian di perpustakaan tersebut. Sebab, hanya mereka berdua yang menghuni perpustakaan tersebut.

"Lho, tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu tentang apa yang kamu katakan, Lucy," Lisanna memasang wajah polos untuk temannya yang bernama lengkap Lucy Heartfilia itu.

"Uh, iya ...," Lucy menghembuskan napas kekesalannya."Apakah kamu tidak menyadari ada teman sekelas yang menyukaimu?"

Lisanna kaget. Ia berhenti membolak-balikkan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca dengan teliti. Lucy melirik Lisanna. Ia sedikit tersenyum.

"A-ada yang suka padaku? Siapa?" Lisanna kelihatan penasaran.

"Hm ... Apa kamu tidak sadar juga? Padahal orang yang suka padamu itu. Ya, orang yang selalu perhatian padamu dan selalu membantumu jika kamu dalam kesusahan. Dia adalah ..."

Lucy memutuskan perkataannya ketika terdengar bunyi bel masuk yang berbunyi.

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi tuh. Ayo, kita segera masuk ke dalam kelas!" Lisanna langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Lucy yang terbengong-bengong sendiri.

"Dasar, bel malah berbunyi pula. Padahal sedikit lagi semua ini kuberitahu kepada Lisanna," Lucy menggeram kesal dan menendang kaki meja.

DUAAAK!

Lucy pun mengeluh kesakitan sendiri karena menendang kaki meja tadi.

"Aduduh, sakitnya!" seru Lucy yang berusaha bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar Lisanna yang sudah menunggunya di mulut pintu perpustakaan.

"Lucy, ayo cepat!" panggil Lisanna.

"IYA, TUNGGU AKU DONG!" Lucy pun berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih.

Kedua gadis itu sudah keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sementara itu, ternyata ada satu orang yang masih ada dalam perpustakaan. Dia adalah laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata hitam. Sedari tadi ia bersembunyi di balik rak lemari buku untuk mendengar percakapan Lisanna dan Lucy.

Namun, wajahnya terlihat kecewa karena percakapan dua gadis itu belum sampai pada akar permasalahannya. Karena dia berharap Lucy memberitahukan semuanya kepada Lisanna.

"Haaah, gagal terus. Bagaimana caranya agar Lisanna menyadari perasaanku ini?"

Laki-laki itu menghelakan napasnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan tersebut.

Entah bagaimana caranya dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Lisanna.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Lisanna memikirkan kata-kata Lucy tentang ada seseorang yang menyukainya.

'Memangnya siapa yang suka padaku? Aku jadi penasaran siapa orangnya,' batin Lisanna sambil memain-mainkan penanya. Lalu Lisanna memperhatikan keadaan sekitar kelasnya itu.

Beberapa orang tampak tidak fokus dengan pelajaran matematika hari ini. Salah satunya adalah laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang menopang dagunya dengan malas. Dia duduk tak jauh dari Lisanna. Dalam satu deretan yang sama. Lalu Lisanna memperhatikan laki-laki berambut merah yang dikenal dengan sebutan Salamander atau Natsu Dragneel.

'Natsu? Hm, dia selalu perhatian dan membantu jika aku mengalami kesusahan. Tapi, apa dia yang dimaksud oleh Lucy?' Lisanna terus memperhatikan Natsu.

Merasakan diperhatikan, Natsu pun melirikkan matanya ke arah Lisanna. Lisanna kaget sekali. Dengan cepat, dia memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Wajah Lisanna sedikit memerah karena malu.

Natsu pun melongo di tempat.

'Kenapa Lisanna memperhatikan aku ya? Apa jangan-jangan dia ...' batin Natsu merasa heran. Seketika dia tertawa cengengesan sendiri dengan tidak jelas begitu.

POK!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam kepala Natsu. Natsu kaget.

"Apa-apaan sih ini?" kata Natsu pelan. Ia pun menoleh ke arah pelaku yang melemparnya tadi.

Ternyata Lucy. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari arah belakang karena ia duduk di bagian paling belakang. Natsu memandangnya dengan sewot.

"Huh, dasar anak itu!"

Natsu kembali memperhatikan sang guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran. Ia menopang dagunya lagi.

POK!

Sekali lagi, kepala Natsu dihantam sesuatu. Muncul urat perempatan di kepala Natsu.

"APA-APAAN SIH? SIAPA LAGI YANG MELEMPAR KEPALAKU DENGAN KERTAS, HAH?" seru Natsu berteriak keras dan menggema di tempat itu.

Spontan, seisi kelas menoleh ke arah Natsu secara serentak. Natsu menjadi terdiam.

"Natsu, kamu kenapa?" tanya sang guru.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa, sensei," jawab Natsu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Natsu sedang memperhatikan Lisanna dari tadi, sensei!" kata Lucy tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat pandangan seisi kelas menancap pada Natsu lagi. Kali ini, wajah Natsu menjadi pucat. Sedangkan Lisanna kaget dengan perkataan Lucy tadi.

Sang guru kebingungan.

"Natsu memperhatikan Lisanna? Maksudnya?" tanya sang guru.

"Katanya si Salamander itu suka dengan Lisanna, Sensei," jawab laki-laki berambut hitam yang bernama Gray Fullbuster. Dia duduk di sebelah Natsu.

Wajah Natsu makin memucat dan melirik tajam Gray yang berada di sampingnya ini.

KIIITS!

"Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan seperti Lucy, hah?" bentak Natsu marah. Gray

hanya santai menanggapi sikap Natsu.

"Aku cuma mau membantumu agar Lisanna mengetahui perasaanmu, Salamander."

"TAPI, JANGAN DI DEPAN BANYAK ORANG BEGINI DONG!"

"Apa salahnya? Jadinya bagus, kan? Lisanna jadi tahu kalau kamu suka padanya."

"TAPI, AKU JADI MALU, TAHU!"

"Suit, akhirnya kamu tahu juga dengan malu, Natsu!" ucap gadis berambut biru panjang bernama Wendy.

"Tak kusangka kamu menyukai Lisanna rupanya," tambah gadis berambut merah panjang yang bernama Erza Scarlet.

"Wah, Natsu jadi juga menembak Lisanna hari ini," sahut yang lainnya."Lisanna, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kamu juga suka dengan Natsu yang pemalas, urakan, baka dan tidak suka olahraga?"

Natsu kesal mendengar dirinya disebut jelek oleh orang yang bertanya kepada Lisanna. Rasanya ia ingin menghajar orang itu sampai lepas dari dunia ini. Tapi, ada benarnya juga. Natsu memang dikenal sebagai murid yang pemalas, urakan, bodoh dan tidak suka berolahraga. Berbanding terbalik dari Lisanna yang dikenal sebagai murid yang pintar, rapi, pandai berolahraga dan rajin.

Natsu berpikir berulang-ulang tentang semua ini. Mana mungkin Lisanna suka dengan tipe seperti dirinya. Tidak ada istimewanya. Apalagi Lisanna adalah teman dekatnya sejak kecil. Lisanna sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentang dirinya. Tentang keburukan dan kebaikannya. Tapi, yang lebih banyak adalah keburukan tentang dirinya.

Natsu hanya pasrah saja jika Lisanna tidak menyukainya. Walaupun banyak teman yang membantu Natsu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Lisanna. Tapi, Natsu merasa ini sangat sia-sia.

"Hm ... Aku juga suka dengan Natsu kok," terdengar suara yang mengagetkan Natsu saat itu juga.

Natsu menoleh ke arah Lisanna. Lisanna memandangnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Semua penghuni kelas menatap Lisanna dengan terpaku.

SIIING ...

Hening beberapa detik. Tiba-tiba semua orang kecuali Lisanna dan Natsu bersorak gembira.

"HORE! NATSU DAN LISANNA JADIAN JUGA HARI INI!"

Semua isi kelas saling bangkit berdiri bersama-sama. Mereka ingin menyalami Lisanna dan Natsu yang terbengong-bengong dengan aksi teman-temannya. Bahkan sang guru juga tidak jadi mengajar dan malah ikut menyalami dua pasangan yang baru resmi berpacaran.

"Selamat buatmu, Lisanna."

"Selamat buatmu, Salamander."

"Semoga hubungan kalian langgeng sampai jenjang pernikahan."

Kata-kata ini diucapkan oleh Lucy. Semua orang sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Semoga kalian rukun, damai, sentosa dan bahagia untuk selamanya."

"Jangan lupakan kami ya, hiks ..."

Ada juga yang menangis terharu karena hari bersejarah ini. Ada-ada saja.

Pada akhirnya, pelajaran Matematika berlangsung tidak jelas. Hingga bel pulang pun berbunyi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu bisa suka padaku?" tanya Natsu pada sore itu. Di saat dia mengajak Lisanna berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku kayu bercat putih.

Lisanna yang sedang memakan es krim. Ia melirik ke arah Natsu. Ia tersenyum.

"Karena kamu adalah cowok yang unik dan beda dari cowok lain."

Mendengar penuturan Lisanna itu, membuat semburat merah hinggap di kedua pipi Natsu.

"Hm, begitu," Natsu sedikit tersenyum.

Lisanna tetap tersenyum. Ia pun melanjutkan makan es krimnya.

"Ayo, makan es krim punyamu. Nanti meleleh, tahu," kata Lisanna lagi.

Natsu mengangguk cepat. Ia segera memakan es krim yang sedari tadi diam dalam genggamannya.

Angin sore bertiup lembut menerpa tempat itu. Di saat Natsu melirik ke arah Lisanna dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Lisanna."

Lisanna menoleh ke arah Natsu. Ia tersenyum.

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Aku juga suka padamu."

"Jadi, hubungan kita ini bukan teman lagi?"

"Iya. Kita sudah berpacaran, bukan?"

"Entah."

Muncul sweatdrop besar di kepala Lisanna. Natsu menyengir lebar melihat tampang Lisanna yang bingung.

"Dasar baka, kenapa kamu malah ketawa? Aku serius, tahu."

"Hehehe, maaf. Aku bercanda. Iya, kita berpacaran sekarang."

Wajah Lisanna cerah seketika. Ia tersenyum. Natsu pun juga tersenyum.

Taman yang indah dan banyak bunga yang bermekaran di depan mata mereka berdua. Langit senja jingga yang mulai menemani kebersamaan mereka. Angin yang bertiup lembut. Tampak burung-burung yang berkelompok hendak pulang ke sarangnya. Semuanya ikut bahagia bersama Natsu dan Lisanna.

Begitulah cerita tentang Natsu dan Lisanna yang berakhir dengan bahagia.

.

.

.

Fin ...

Maaf, ceritanya jelek. Inilah cerita yang saya buat atas permintaan teman facebook saya yang bernama Asaeka. Asaeka, semoga kamu suka dengan cerita ini. ^^

Tertanda

Hikari Syarahmia


End file.
